closers_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Soma
Soma (소마) is a tonfa-wielding member of Wildhüter team, who harbors an intense hatred for dimensional monsters, and attacks them with endless hostility. Obsessed with the approval of others, Soma is driven by her need to see people smile, and lives for receiving praise for good work. Soma has joined the Wildhüters to defend the innocent…and bring the smiles back to their faces. Personality Healing from herself, taking away the threat of a dimensional. People start to smile. Every time Soma sees it she feels happy. This isn't the first time that happened to make people laugh with joy. When people smile, it feels the most rewarding aside from defeating the enemy. She's always active and optimistic, and she also likes to joke around. Even if a dimensional war is taking place, she would still like to joke because, at this age, a few people would still laugh. But it has not been revealed yet why she became so obsessed with making others smiling. When talking to humans, Soma would have a cheerful personality and always tried to be positive, however when talking to Dimensional monsters, Soma personality would shift to a extremely hostile mood. Despite Victor's help, Soma would still be hostile to him. Abilities Passive Heaven and Earth Soma gains a huge burst of destructive power during a phase transition. Skills Trainee Asura's Descent: Soma sheathe her arms in flames to attack nearby enemies and knock them up into the air. Indra's Lightning: Soma surrounds herself in lightning to charge at - and through- enemies. Two Moons: Pulls in distant targets Mantra: Accelerates healing and recharges Phase Force. Rank 1 Special Move: Divine Fire: Soma leaps into the air and gathers Phase Force for a devastating ground punch. The ground erupts in flames, with a secondary gout of fire. Novice Agent Destructive Hit: A powerful offensive strike. A well-timed attack has a chance to trigger Ksana. If successful, the skill's damage increases by 50% and Soma becomes Invincible. Skanda: Soma streaks across the battlefield, attacking any enemy she encounters. Phase Wave Bullet: Fires projectiles of pure willpower at enemies in front of her. Can shoot a max of 3 times. Rank 2 Special Move: Divine Spear: Channels Phase Force down her arms and directs it at enemies in front of her. She is invisible while casting. Lion's Roar: Distort the flow of Phase Force in a wide area, inflicting damage to hostile targets. She is invisible while using the skill. Background During the Dimensional War, numerous closers fought for their lives in the war against the Dimensionals. Of course, there had been many casualties, there are Medical staff who can cure them but the number of healing abilities were lacking. Union realized that they were desperately in need to obtain Drugs that could heal up wounds quickly. After the war, which was based in Germany, the Union's research study group was based on two-dimensional technology, with a strong force only for phase competitors to start working on creating an infant. After a long period of research, drugs had been made. By promoting the healing ability of the phase captain, it helps to heal any wounds or diseases in an instant. An Omnipotence infant was born. That was Soma. But Soma had a fatal problem. The phase captain who took Soma from that moment when it was already known for a fact he was losing his phase power, It was already too late. The phase captain had lost all his phase power, it was his fate for the rest of his life. The study group found that the power and toxicity of the recovery was proven the cause of the problem they had inherited together. Thus, they wanted to filter the toxicity of Soma to create a 'filtration device'. After a few more years, they were finally able to make a human-like filtration device. It creates an artificial closer "SOMA". Soma's blood had more blood compared to a normal person. and it had a bit more black color to it. This was because of the blood "Liquor Soma", it was mixed with other substances. She is a living filter. As well as healing the wounds of people around her, she can also defeat her opponent by exerting his phase power. She was proud of her strength, she felt rewarded for devotion to people around her. However, she could not think that her life was precious, there was a tendency to commit to others unconditionally. To correct this, the research group invited teachers including Wolfgang, to let Soma be educated. To some extent by the teachings of Wolfgang to her better, but Soma still does not take her life very seriously. Just give her life to someone else, it is her mission to heal. thinking and willing to sacrifice herself away for others. Trivia * Soma is a Artificial Human made by UNION. * Soma's class name; Astra, is a reference to Hindu mythology. ** In the Korean translation, each Rank 1 to 3 of her Special Moves uses a Astra Weapon name. *** Āgneyāstra is the weapon discharged would emit flames inextinguishable through normal means. *** Vasavi Shakti is a magical dart of Indra. . *** Brahmaastra is a weapon which is said to be a single projectile charged with all the power of the universe. ** Many of Soma's skills and skill cubes are also references to Hindu and Buddhism mythology. * Due to Anna's consciousness inside her, Soma does not have the ability to feel sad as that emotion is absorbed by Anna. ** Soma regained the ability to cry and feel sad, after her consciousness fused with that of Anna. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Closers Category:Wildhüter